Grasslands Lighthouse
The Grasslands Lighthouse is a location in Grasslands. The lighthouse serves as the abode of Wilton's family. About the Grasslands Lighthouse Grasslands Lighthouse is located in southwestern Grasslands, overlooking the ocean. Wilton's family live there and Wilton's mother is responsible to maintain the lighthouse. Outside of the lighthouse, Pavlov's Pack is playing music over the course of the game. Quotes Wilton: Aw man... my head... it's killing me! Mum... what happened? Mama: Thank the stars these traveling foxes rescued you and carried you home. Were you playing with bombs again? Children shouldn't play with highly dangerous explosives. Wilton: Mr. B, he... he took Papa, and said something about turning him into a... hot dog?! Mama: That's ridiculous! Any more fibbing and I'll wash your mouth out! Felipe: The little dude is telling the truth. We heard that moustache guy demanding Rubies as he flew away. Mama: Mr. B is ransoming your Papa... for Rubies? I can't raise a child with a frankfurter. The only place you can get Rubies are in bandit camps, deep within the wild lands. Wilton: Me?! It's dangerous to go alone. I'm just a kid. Mama: The lighthouse is the only thing keeping the pirates at bay... I have to stay to protect it. You'll be fine... probably. Go to the location I'm marking on your map, and come back with a Ruby. Mr. Potato Pants: 'Sup, tiny human dude? Are you feeling our jams? Wilton: Yeah sounds sweet! Are you guys, like, a band? Mr. Potato Pants: Righteous we are! We're called Pavlov's Pack. Wilton: That rings a bell. Mr. Potato Pants: Yeah man. Most excellent. Wilton: So I have to find a Ruby? Why would it be just lying around? Mama: Our towns are surrounded by the wild lands, places inhabited by monsters and ruled by bandits. Bandit groups form around stolen Rubies and will do whatever it takes to protect them. Be careful, they don't like visitors and won't give the Ruby up easily. (After get a Ruby from Greenacre) Mama: You found a Ruby! Thank the moon you made it back in one piece. I have good news! while you were away, you had a visitor... Wilton: Mr. Rock! About time you showed up! Mr. Rock: ...*huff*... I came as soon as I heard about your Papa. Curse these tiny legs! I'm along for the ride my friend, every step of the way, until we bring him home. Mama: We still need more Rubies though. Go the town of Treevale and see if anyone can help us find more. (After collecting 3 Rubies) Wilton: Oh man oh man oh MAN... This place is trashed! Mom... where's my mom?! Mr. Potato Pants: It was Mr. B, dude! He totally blazed that lighthouse and took everyone away. Wilton: This is... Oh man... I don't even know if I can... Mr. Potato Pants: Hey hey. Things might be scary now. But take a deep breath, and, like, just chill. Friends are just like family you get to pick, We got your back, little pal. Shrumptons: Awwwwwww man, this is, like, most heinous, little bro! Wilton: I know! Mr. B won't stop until everyone's unhappy... he's a monster. Shrumptons: No, no, I mean we're running low on our stash! Wilton: Stash? Shrumptons: Our potions. Music doesn't just, like, 'happen'... you have to tap into the universe. This world it, like, holds you down? And out THERE, the creativity, just, like, flows? Wilton: Uh, yeah. I'm always saying I wish I could... tap into... flow. How can I help? Shrumptons: Berries, man! If we had some sweet little berries, we could just whip up a new batch of potions. We'd go ourselves but we're in the middle of an epic six-part jazz bass odyssey! Hit up Farmer Joe's place. We know you need two more Rubies, and you can find one there. (Giving Berries to Shrumptons) Shrumptons: Aw, man, sweet! Thanks little bro, this is most triumphant. Now to mix it up... Some of that... pinch of those... give it all a wiggle... aaaaand... That potion will make you unstoppable for a short time. Select it from your backpack. You remember how to do that right? It will, like, blow your mind little dude! Just go easy for your first time. Trivia *Over the course of the game, Wilton will witness the fall and the rise of the Grasslands Lighthouse. *The lighthouse can be entered by slashing the door repeatedly. Category:Locations